Are you SURE this is flammable?
by Adorkable Super Dorks
Summary: Explosions.
1. RULES

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**I'm in a bad mood cos this website won't let me update some of my stories on my main account.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

This is the story of four boys.

Four boys with explosives.

Four boys with a lot of free time.

Four boys who go by the names of Fred Weasely, George Weasely, Iggy Ride, and Gazzy Ride.

There are some rules for this story.

Do not ask how these four boys know each other.

Do not ask how the Explosion Machine works.

Do not ask how they acquired the Explosion Machine.

Do not ask how they acquired the things they blow up.

Do not ask how the results of these explosions are possible.

Do not question anything.

At all.

Abide by these rules and you might just survive.

Or go insane.

Either one is highly possible.

Read at your own risk.

* * *

**_Requests at the moment: Justin Beiber poster or CD, Nudge's closet, Hermione's copy of 'Hogwarts; A History'

* * *

_****__****__**

**I will only update when I have something for them to blow up. If I run out of stuff, it's your own fault for not requesting anything. You'll be able to tell how much I have for them to explode, because the request count will be at the bottom of every chapter. Leave requests, please.**

**Thanks,**

**~Jessica**


	2. FIRST EXPLOSION

**Hello. I am at Abby's house. WOOHOO EXPLOSIONS!

* * *

**

**FIRST EXPLOSION: Justin Bieber CD or poster

* * *

**

"Stop this blasphemy!" George yelled at Nudge as she blasted her Justin Bieber CD as loud as it could go.

"Blasphemy?" She replied in confusion. Completely fed up, George's twin, Fred unplugged the stereo, stopping the music.

"Quiet. Sweet, sweet quiet!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Hey!" Nudge yelled. "I was listening to that!"

"And you haven't killed yourself yet? Wow, impressive," Gazzy told her. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at the four boys. Gulping at the attack they knew would come, Fred grabbed the CD and ran out of the room.

"TO THE EXPLOSION MACHINE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as the other boys followed him.

The four pyromaniacs ran to their contraption, the Explosion Machine, and put the CD in. Iggy hit the red start button and they stepped back.

The Machine rumbled and there was a puff of smoke. The CD had blown up.

The results? The song 'Friday' started playing, seemingly coming from no where as Justin-Bieber-pixie-fan pixies appeared, glaring daggers at the boys.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Fred yelled, writhing in pain on the floor, covering his ears.

"You killed our CD!" the pixies screeched in high pitched voices. They raised their tiny hands, ready to shoot lasers at them, when George used a vanishing spell and the pixies and music disappeared.

"Finally, peace and quiet," Iggy sighed in relief.

"IGGY! GAZZY! WEASELYS!" Max yelled. "WHAT DID YOU BLOW UP?"

The four boys groaned in unison. They were grounded for a week.

* * *

_**Requests at the moment: Nudge's closet, Hermione's copy of 'Hogwarts; A History'

* * *

**_

**Leave requests!**


	3. SECOND EXPLOSION

**Hello world, let's have a picnic!**

**I'm BACK!**

**So yeah.**

* * *

**SECOND EXPLOSION: Nudge's closet.**

* * *

Iggy and Fred were stuck.

In Nudge's closet.

Now, don't go making any closet jokes, because there was a perfectly good reason as to their predicament:

Maximum Ride.

Max was _pissed._

Extremely pissed.

"Iggy, this closet is creeping me out."

"Why?"

"It's covered in pink. Nothing else."

"Oh. Can't you change it?"

"I left my wand in my room remember? Otherwise we'd be out by now."

"Oh yeah."

"So we're stuck here."

"Yup."

"In _pink._"

"I take it we're in Nudge's closet, then."

"Yeah."

"Max will let up eventually."

"…"

"Maybe."

"We need to get out of here."

"Agreed."

"Any ideas?"

"None. You?"

"Got any bombs?"

**TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"_IGGY! FRED! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"_

"YOU BLEW UP MY CLOSET!"

"That was flippin' _epic!"_

"We gotta do that again."

"Max's closet?"

"Of course!"

* * *

_**Requests at the moment: Hermione's copy of 'Hogwarts; A History', Percy's Head Boy badge, Nagini (Voldemort's snake), wand of a nasty character (your choice), Miley Cyrus and/or Twilight poster, Max's store bought jeans, Star Wars movie, Nudge's iPod, Celeste (Angel's teddy bear), all of Fang's black clothing**_

* * *

**Also, Alexis Castle, I'm sorry, but I can't explode Dylan. I don't want to blow up any people. Do you have any other requests?**

**Ok, so I'm putting this in all my stories, so yeah: I would like to co-write a story in the form of letters (on my main account). It'll be a Harry Potter story (unless you can come up with a better category that we both know). It can be for any characters you'd like, I'd just like to create a plot with you first. I already co-write two other stories, but neither of them are in letter form, so I wanted to see how it would turn out. Please PM me if you are interested.**

**Very demanding, I know. Lol.**

**~Jessica**


End file.
